The Zombie Army
by XxMidnightRunnerCampbell1390Xx
Summary: This is the story about Rose the hedgehog going and taking down Commander Death the hedgehog. If you wanna know more read to find out
1. Chapter 1

As Rose snuck onto the base in the twilight hour the zombies were training hard getting ready for the war that was coming soon. As she ran toward the commanders office rose was somehow knocked out. "The little sneak was trying to get into your office sir." Guard 1 said to Death. "Take her down to the surgery center." Death angerily. As an hour went by Rose started waking up. "where am i?" Looking around confused. "Your in a surgery room chained to a bed to be turned into my Zombie solider." He said looking into her eyes. "listen to me you better let me go." Rose said in anger and rage. " Well how about no" The Black and gray hedgehog said smiling evil. As the guards walked in she broke out of her chains and attacked the Commander. " GUARDS GET THIS PRISONER OFF ME NOW!" Death yelled in anger. As Rose grabbed a scaple she looked at he guards. "Come any closer and i'll stab your damn commander in the heart." She yelled. The guards came closer and Rose took the scaple and stabbed it through Death's chest and straight to his heart. "You killed our only Commander in the base!" Guard 2 said. "well he deserved it for trying to make me his zombie solider" She said taking his jacket and dog tags. As Rose walked out the guards got quiet. "She is going to be full of power and kill everyone on Earth and make them zombies to her kind." Guard 1 said sadly. As night fall came the army and guards gathered around Death's grave. "He was a great commander to all of us and we hope he is in a better place" the guard said. As the raised there guns and shot the bullets into the night is started raining and everyone left the grave. As the Night progress the storm got stronger. A bolt of lighting hit the grave. Death's hand shot up through the mud and climbed out into the stormy night. "Rose The Hedgehog your in for a world of hell when im done with you" He said slowly walking toward the office where the girl was.

This is my first story i hope you all like it. Chapter 2 will be up soon. Rose,Death, Guard 1 and 2 belong to me. Hope you all enjoy this lil story

XxFlippyDemon1390Xx


	2. Chapter 2

The storm finally passed and Rose was sitting in the commanders chair looking att his dog tags she stole off him. "So Death Alexander The Hedgehog your the one i'm here to claim my right place as commander." She said laughing while going toward the book shelf. " All his books and Journals i could use to rule the world with!" Rose said smirking and taking one of them. But as she said that the door flew open and banged against the wall from the impact

(Rose's P.O.V.)

" My god it can't be" I said backing up slowly. "oh it is" death said evily. "I killed you with a medical tool." Screaming at him and in his face. " Oh the storm was my ticket back to life, Besides the Devil in Hell told me to come back in 30 years or so." He said grabbing me by the neck hard and with a firm grip. I was trying to force air down my throat but i couldn't. "My darling Rose your not going anywhere. " He said thhrough his teeth. "Please stop this your going to kill me if you dont let me breath." I said in tears and gasping for air. As Death let me he looked into my Navey Blue eyes. " you shall be spared but you will be put into a jail cell until i know what to do with you." The Blue and Black hedgehog replied putting handcuffs on my wrists.

(Normal P.O.V.)

As Death lead Rose into the Prision Wing she noticed that she was the only one there. " You have got to be fucking kidding me?" Rose asked snapping at him. "Does this face look like it's smiling with it being a joke. I dont think so" Death said shoving her inside and locking the door. " You shall stay here until I know what to do with you. I either make you into one of my soliders or i keep you to clean up. ILL think about it" He said closing the door and walking infront of his guards. "How long do you think she will bein there for?" Guard 1 asked the other. "About 4 weeks then she will bust out." Guard 2 replied. " You think you won Death well im just starting this little game." Rose said falling asleep for the night. 


End file.
